penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Videos
Pittsburgh Penguins Pittsburgh Penguins 2016 Banner Ceremony Cup Video * Penguins' tribute video of the 2015-2016 season to the Stanley Cup Final and Cup win. The 2016 banner ceremony. * The Penguins raise the 2016 Stanley Cup Banner at PPG Paints Arena. Kris Letang Kris Letang game-day ritual ft. Alex Letang. Game MVP 2017 Playoffs Jake Guentzel gives MVP to Bryan Rust after Game 5 * Rust is mic'd up as the Pens finish out the Columbus series. Features shirtless Geno and Horny. 2016-2017 October Ian Cole. * Marc-André Fleury gives the PPG Paints bucket to Ian Cole. Evgeni Malkin * Geno scores his 300th goal in Philly, and is awarded mvp (now a helmet) by Sidney Crosby. 2016 Playoffs April Matt Murray * Jeff Zatkoff gives the warrior helmet to Matt Murray for his first ever playoff win in Game 3 against the Rangers. Evgeni Malkin * Matt Murray gives the warrior helmet to Evgeni Malkin for his 2 goals in Game 4 against the Rangers. Bryan Rust * Evgeni Malkin gives the warrior helmet to Bryan Rust for his 2 goals in Game 5 vs the Rangers. Features shirtless Patrick Hornqvist. The defensemen * Bryan Rust gives the warrior helmet to the entire D-corp after having lost Olli Maatta to injury during Game 2 against the Capitals. May Patric Hornqvist * Matt Murray gives the warrior helmet to Patric Hornqvist after his OT-goal in Game 4 against the Capitals. Features ''Sexual Healing ''by Marvin Gaye (Kygo Remix) as the Penguins locker room celebration song. Nick Bonino * The Penguins celebrate winning the Washington series and marvels over the bizarre final minutes of the game. A shirtless Patrick Hornqvist gives Nick Bonino the warrior helmet after scoring the GWG in Game 6 vs the Capitals. Sidney Crosby 1 * Nick Bonino gives the warrior helmet to Sidney Crosby after his OT goal in Game 2 vs the Lightning. Sidney Crosby 2 * Patric Hornqvist gives Sidney Crosby the warrior helmet after Crosby's 3rd GWG of the Tampa series. Bryan Rust * The Penguins celebrate with the Prince of Wales trophy, and Sidney Crosby gives Bryan Rust the warrior helmet after scoring the GWG in Game 7 against the Tampa Bay Lightning. June Eric Fehr * The Penguins celebrate their Game 4 win in San Jose and Eric Fehr is given the warrior helmet from Conor Sheary. A Peek Inside 2015-2016 December Volleyball in California. * Clip of the players playing volleyball (shirtless) during a Dad's Trip to California. Behind the scenes of the Home Alone holiday video. * The making of the Home Alone holiday video, ft. Olli Maatta, Ian Cole, Beau Bennett, Nick Bonino, Ben Lovejoy, Sidney Crosby, Eric Fehr, and Marc-André Fleury. January Off-ice gym workouts. * Alex Trinca talks about the players nutrion and off-ice workouts. Ft. Sidney Crosby, Marc-André Fluery, and Olli Maatta. June Pittsburgh wins the Cup. * The final seconds of Game 6 in San Jose when the Penguins win the Cup. Pittsburgh Cup Parade. * Clips from the Cup parade in Pittsburgh. Ft. Kris Letang, and Sidney Crosby. President Obama calls Mike Sullivan. * Obama calls Coach Sully to invite the team to the White House. 2016-2017 September Training camp fitness test. * Clips of the players working out and talking about keeping fit. October Patric Hornqvist and Carl Hagelin. * Hornqvist and Hagelin driving to the rink. Talking about how good friends they are. Evgeni Malkin at Fan Fest. * Geno playing street hockey with kids at Fan Fest. Cup Ring Ceremony. * Penguins' feature on the ring ceremony. Ft. Matt Murray, Kris Letang, and Chris Kunitz. November The Stanley Cup has been engraved. * The guys get to see their names on the Cup for the first time. Matt Cullen is pranked on his 40th birthday. * It's Matt Cullen's 40th birthday (2 Nov) and he gets a shaving cream pie to his face curtsey of Marc-André Fleury. (With Sidney Crosby as the Distraction.) Event Media day 2015 Behind the scenes look. * Ian Cole. Phil Kessel's first Penguins media day. Olli Maatta is asked if he could model; "Not with this face." Pens and Pets/Calendar 2016 Pens and Pups. * Behind the scenes of shooting the annual pet calendar with cute animals and the players. Ft. cute animals and players. White House visit 2016 President Obama's speech. * Singles out Phil Kessel, Sidney Crosby, and Evgeni Malkin. Penguins feature on the White House. * Follows the Penguins in the White House. (Sidney Crosby is surprised by how big the White House is.) Project Bundle Up Project Bundle Up 2016 * The Penguins players go to Dick's to help pick up winter clothes for kids. Features Flower, Sid, and Junior. Miscellaneous 2016-2017 Season Celebrating 15 years with Dan Potash * A collection of clips of Potash from over the years, including players pranking him. Penguins host children with special needs 2016. * KDKA news report on the Penguins hosting kids with special needs, and the kids meeting the players after practice. Penguins host children with special needs 2016. * The Penguins feature on the children's practice and party after. 2016 Penguins' tribute to fans. * Clips from games and fans celebrating. 2016 Stanley Cup rings * A how-it-was-made video about the 2016 Cup rings, featuring details about the rings. Penguins Play NHL17 * Nick Bonino, Bryan Rust, Kris Letang, and Justin Schultz play NHL 17. The guys keep referring to Justin Schultz as 'Jeff' because a rep mistakenly called him Jeff before the shoot and the guys found it hilarious. NHL 17 bloopers * The blooper reel of the NHL 17 shoot. Contains giggle hockey players. Penguins wish Steelers good luck * The Penguins wish the Steelers good luck + the players prank Sidney Crosby. Sidney Crosby Special Occasion 1,000 Point Ceremony * Including handoff of a gold stick by Evgeni Malkin 1,000 Point Locker Room Ceremony * The 'core' presents Crosby with a golden stick, jersey, and stick rack made from the roof of Mellon arena. Includes hugs! Off-Season 2016 CCM video (Made of Hockey) * Sid talks about how much he loves hockey, and also goes fishing. Evgeni Malkin In-Game Event 2008 Brandon Dubinsky skate incident. * Malkin falls to the ice after a hit by Dubinsky and is cut by his skate. Fan Made Pittsburgh Penguins 2016 tribute video. * Tribute video detailing the 2015-2016 season to the Cup champions, including the ups and downs. Tribute to the Penguins' defence. * A lot of people were doubting the 2015-2016 Penguins' defence. They proved them wrong. #liabilities (ft. sassy Ian Cole). Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Videos Category:Evgeni Malkin